Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/19 April 2012
05:03 Soo 05:03 Any new sets? 05:06 sorry back 05:06 derp 05:06 no 05:06 so, any new sets? 05:07 gtg 05:23 ... 05:23 Forever alone 05:37 Hello o/ 05:38 hi 05:40 o/ 05:41 I gtg soon 05:41 Oh 05:43 in about 20 mins 05:43 Oh wait 05:44 I have to go right now 05:44 Sorry, bye 06:43 Hi 06:45 The tv series call him Jay Walker 06:45 Just had to say that 06:45 But the sets don't 06:46 Magazines, books, sets call him "Jay" 06:46 I know but thats what the article should be called 06:46 I'm renaming it again 06:48 Just stop 06:48 Its allready named as it should be 06:50 dude 06:50 It's Jay in sets, books, magazines etc 06:50 NOT Jay 06:50 I'll make a forum if I have to 06:51 Go on but in the tv series thats what he is called 06:51 I don't really care about tv series names 06:51 Have we renamed Kai to his full name? 06:51 or Cole? 06:51 Neither do i but if that the characters name it should be named that 06:52 o_o 06:52 I think only Jays full name has been revieled 06:53 )_( 06:55 Hello 06:55 Just leave the page alone 06:55 Ho 06:55 *Hi 06:58 Hi Everyone 06:58 Hello Jim 06:58 o/ 06:58 Hi clone o/ 06:58 and CP 06:58 Hey 07:02 So clone, good news is I'm actually starting to thonk the new doctor is better now :) 07:02 The Matt smith one 07:02 *think 07:03 D: Matt Smith is the worst doctor 07:03 I thought you liked him? :/ 07:04 I thought it was the David tennant doctor you hated... 07:04 I hat both of them 07:04 hate* 07:04 Matt Smith is Not bad. 07:04 The 11th doctor think eveything he does is cool 07:04 David Tennant is very good. 07:05 Have you seen any of the classic series? 07:05 I still love David tennant though... 07:05 Brickipedia:Request_for_Adminship/CzechMate?diff=946610&oldid=946520 07:05 Not getting admin rights CM 07:06 Just thought that you need to know that 07:07 I already know 07:07 It's up to a b'crat 07:07 I think I will get them 07:07 Its closed 07:07 If you actually known, SKP4472 or Ajr have to close it 07:07 No sorry CP, I agree with Clone here... 07:07 :( 07:08 It's closed? 07:08 yep 07:08 SKP did it 07:08 :| 07:08 Serious? 07:08 O_o 07:08 I'm not happy 07:08 I'm amazed 07:08 :| 07:09 Didn't you read the edit? 07:09 I did. 07:09 Now I'm annoyed 07:09 I would be too.... 07:09 I was really hoping. 07:10 I thought that you would get the rights 07:11 Same. 07:11 That's just annoying. 07:11 I have waited 2 weeks, with unanimous support 07:12 Closing due to like 9 oppose 07:12 vs 30 support 07:12 CM4S's reason wasn't even valid 07:13 I suppose it's unfair that you be-friended and got heaps of support by non-admin users, but not much with admin and bereaucrats... 07:13 But its not about the number of votes 07:13 I got support from 2 crats 07:13 Its a bout the points made 07:14 I'm not in the mood. 07:14 There was was more bad points than good 07:14 I'm seriously thinking of leavinh 07:14 *leaving 07:15 I waited 2 weeks 07:15 I was even told by Cligra it would pass. 07:16 It's almost like the opinons and votes of non-admin users meant nothing to your nomination! :( 07:16 I don't see why I should stay 07:16 I just had 2 weeks of waiting 07:16 That only the admins opinoins counted :( 07:16 for a demoralising end 07:16 I had a failed admin nomination too and look im still here 07:17 Stay CP, you can all ways try again :) 07:17 But mine had heaps of support 07:17 it was my third admin nom 07:18 I'll talk to SKP about it... if you wish? 07:18 It can't change much. 07:18 Human emotions can't change an admin nom 07:18 try if you wish 07:18 I suggest that you wait until late this year or next year to nominate yourself again 07:19 I'm not sure I can wait 07:19 I have a heck load of school 07:19 I'm having a 2 week break from school atm 07:19 Oh 07:20 This whole thing 07:20 is amazing 07:21 I had support from 2 crats 07:21 I know 07:21 I'm sorry, these things happen :( 07:22 I have to go now 07:22 Bye 07:22 Would I be that bad as an admin? 07:22 Bye Clone 07:22 I thought you would be an ok admin 07:22 Bye o/ 07:23 I feel as if I can't protest 07:23 or else they'll say crap like "This proves this theory even more" 07:24 Exactly why I should protest they have nothing against me.... 07:24 If 30+ people trust me 07:25 It'd be awesome if you could 07:30 Soo 07:30 You on Roblox yet? 07:31 I'm going on now... 07:31 k 07:31 :) 07:33 joining now 07:33 brb 09:33 G2G 10:37 Hello 10:37 i have a holliday 10:37 Hi 10:37 I didn't make admin. :| 10:37 and its exclusively to me 10:37 im ill 10:38 :( 10:38 10:38 Vote wise you would of made admin 10:38 brick bobby 10:38 Yes 10:38 did you saw my dalek cube dudes 10:39 they are really dum lookikng 10:40 i dont know is daleks tranformed in all this years 10:40 I'm really angry 10:41 Wht 10:41 *why 10:41 Since my requested hasn't passed 10:41 I have to wait 2 MORE MONTHS 10:41 I'm don't think I'm gonig to stay here. 10:42 It's put me right off 10:42 Please stay 10:42 im happy about marvels the avengers 10:42 You will pass next time 10:42 I can't wait 2 months though 10:42 it comes to finland 27 of aoril 10:42 I have school around then 10:42 hey 10:42 It's so annoying 10:42 School gets in the way quite a bit 10:42 I'm just going to leave. 10:43 is daleks armored mutant 10:43 s 10:43 No point me staying 10:43 Bye for a while 10:43 bye 10:44 Hi Drew 10:44 Hey 10:45 O/ 10:45 CM is leaving :; 10:45 What do you mean? 10:45 * :( 10:45 He says that there is no point in staying on the wiki 10:46 And school would get in the way 10:46 What? 10:46 Why? 10:46 i have a special holliday from school 10:47 I don't know that much 10:47 illnes holliday :( 10:47 Wow, that's sad :( 10:47 bye 10:47 GTG, bye 11:42 Heyo 11:48 Here ye, here ye! 11:49 ... 11:50 Hi 11:51 I'm planning on leaving Brickipedia for a while 11:51 Why? 11:51 :O 11:52 Since my Request for Admin didn't pass, I'm demoralisied 11:52 *demoralised 11:52 It didn't pass? :O 11:53 I thought you were winning... 11:53 Hey! 11:53 Hey! 11:53 Where are you in the Inheritacnce Cycle right now? 11:53 Heya CP 11:53 Still in Eldest. 11:53 *Eldest? 11:54 Middle of eldest 11:54 Oh. 11:54 Hi 11:54 The start of Brisingr is very gory.... 11:54 So I'm really annoyed atm 11:54 It's sort of creepy. 11:54 lol 11:54 Heh/ 11:54 I was planning on staying here if I got admin 11:54 *Heh. 11:55 So get ready for the gore to happen when you start Brisingr. 11:55 kk 11:55 Honeslty would I be that bad of an admin? 11:55 You wouldn't. 11:55 You'd be good. 11:56 And you can still edit great without admin! 11:56 Adminship truly isn't a big deal. 11:56 It isn't. 11:56 All it is, is a, basically, a wiki janitor 11:57 Janitors wipe off users? 11:57 And promote other users? 11:57 Ya 11:58 and block users 11:58 clean pages 11:58 Can an admin make someone a B-Crat? 11:58 Like themselves? 11:58 Because B-Crats are forever, 12:32 awe 12:32 some 12:33 hi 12:33 and 12:33 bye 12:55 Uhh Hello Guys! 12:55 How ya doin? 12:59 :| 01:00 :( 01:00 01:00 :) 01:00 01:00 :D 01:00 01:05 Back. 01:07 hi 01:07 did you play roblox yesterday with our party? 01:08 :) 01:12 Back. 01:13 Hello Knight 01:13 Hi. 01:13 o/ 01:13 Trollingborn! 01:13 @Crazed Penguin: 01:13 Wrong link. 01:13 >_> 01:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raECudqx6mE 01:14 lol 01:14 hello 01:14 Hello 01:14 o/ 01:14 o/ 01:14 How are you? 01:14 Hi. 01:15 Knight, I came up with a way to test if you are dead. 01:15 So I come across a room. 01:15 You ar dead on the floor. 01:15 'Knight Castle came back! Kingdoms isn't selling anymore!" 01:16 And then Knight jumps up alive! 01:16 (confused) 01:16 :P 01:16 Or we call him AK... But that's mean so the castle way is best 01:16 (silly) 01:16 Go Castle! 01:16 D:< 01:17 :D 01:17 Castle is best. 01:17 It is 01:17 Don't call me AK, though. D:< 01:17 No, I won't... 01:17 Ever... 01:19 Ugh... 01:19 >:D 01:19 I cleared the chat window. 01:20 Muhahahahahaha! 01:21 Hello? 01:21 o/ 01:22 hi!!!! 01:22 Hi.' 01:24 Hi 01:24 lol 01:24 o/ 01:25 (?) 01:25 Um... Didn't work 01:25 What didn't work? 01:26 (?) 01:26 ! The Sonofhades101 signal! 01:26 (awesome) 01:27 (cool) 01:27 For now, that's i 01:27 it 01:27 Untill they make a (awesome) emote 01:27 XD 01:27 The awesome emote would be this emote (knight) . 01:30 thats the knight emote 01:30 (knight) 01:30 (dace) 01:30 (dance) 01:31 The (knight) emote is me. 01:31 And I'm awesome. 01:31 You are awesome... 01:31 But I am awesomest! 01:31 So (knight) is the awesome emote. 01:31 So get (awesome) for an emote 01:31 No, you're not. 01:31 I'm more awesome than anyone! 01:32 So I will wait until (awesome) becomes an emote and then It will be the Sonofhades101 signal! 01:32 For now (cool) is my signal 01:33 The awesome emote wouldn't be the SoH signal. 01:33 It would be a picture of me, obviously. 01:33 The word awesome was named after me. 01:35 ? 01:35 (confused) over argument 01:35 *confused over argument* 01:35 *sigh* 01:36 He thinks he is more awesome. 01:36 He does not know what thy word awesome really means. 01:36 It's a word to describe me. 01:36 impressive and frightening: so impressive or overwhelming as to inspire a strong feeling of admiration or fear 01:36 "the awesome destructive power of a tornado" 01:36 2. excellent: used as a general term of enthusiastic approval ( slang ) 01:36 "The second track on this CD is totally awesome." 01:36 01:37 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------thats what it means 01:37 Wait 01:37 No 01:37 In my dictionary it says: 01:37 "Sonofhades101 is a perfect example of the word" 01:37 well you must have erased somthing and rewrote it 01:38 In my dictionary it says: 01:38 "A cool, scary, courageous warrior. It other words, it's Awesomeknight." 01:38 Hey! 01:38 hi Janceravner o/ 01:38 Hi 01:38 o/ 01:38 lol Knight 01:39 Skater 01:39 *In 01:39 That looks a bit like me 01:39 Excect I have glasses... and Braces... 01:39 Modern. XD 01:39 Wow I sound like a geek 01:39 Medieval is the best. 01:40 The modern style disgusts me. 01:40 is it 9:40 a.m. where you guys live? or, No 01:40 California 01:40 I live in Morcia. :P 01:41 no you don't 01:41 Bob, don't ask for Personal Information, please. 01:41 Lol 01:41 Wait a second... 01:42 ? 01:42 That fateful day when I stepped into chat, didn't some Knight around here ask me how old I was? 01:42 He looked alot like you Knight... 01:42 how is that personal information, the time is personal? 01:42 Really? 01:43 :O 01:43 Lol yes 01:43 In pm 01:43 Someone was disguising as me? 01:43 maybe it was you 01:43 After I argues with tons of Mods, Clone, JMS, etc 01:43 I hate imposters! :O 01:43 In your defence it was becuase I sounded alot like a pre teen 01:43 a very annoying pre-teen 01:44 lol, ver annoying 01:44 *very 01:44 Were you still Lightsaberw/Ebilwgrevious? 01:45 @Bob: Time can be PI sometimes. 01:45 Because sometimes, people can use websites to see where it's that time. 01:46 I was Lightsaberw 01:46 @SoH, oh. 01:46 I think I did... 01:46 Lol you did 01:47 I found out that I am not the only guy with three sock puppets! 01:47 Oh, nvm 2 01:47 Lightsaber1 and Ebil are the sam 01:47 *same 01:47 It's not sockpuppetry... 01:47 I don't know what to call it. 01:48 Well, it is i guess 01:48 Because I have a second accoun 01:48 *account 01:48 Bt it's dead 01:48 So i don't know 01:49 The point is, Mr. Brick is a big sock puppet to... 01:49 as long as you don't use both everyday than its not sockpuppetry 01:49 Mr.Brick was kicked 01:49 No, I swore to Cligra I won't 01:49 Ebil is dead 01:49 I kicked Mr.Brick for 3 weeks 01:50 he won't be back till than 01:50 Wow 01:50 I had better check his wiki 01:50 Hey! 01:50 See what he's doing there 01:51 Hi Janceravner 01:51 o/ 01:51 Wow, I am rated 68 here! 01:53 68... 01:53 Wow 01:53 I never would have thought 01:53 I need more edits though 01:53 see look: 01:53 Status: Block still active. 01:53 01:53 User: 01:53 Mr.Brick 01:53 01:53 01:53 Reason: Arguing with Mod and other users, giving warnings to users, overuse of caps, personal attacks 01:53 01:53 01:53 Time of Block: April 17, 2012 at 14:00 01:53 01:53 01:53 Length of Block: 3 Weeks 01:53 01:53 01:53 Blocked By: Bob Bricks 01:53 01:53 Mr Brick is also a sock puppet with 3 accounts 01:53 He was using another one a while ago 01:53 ya check out this one: 01:54 Called rhe Lego Expert 01:54 Status: Block still active. ChatMods: Move to infinite blocks. 01:54 01:54 User: 01:54 The Lego Expert 01:54 01:54 01:54 Reason: Sockpuppet of Mr.Brick, confessed to me in a PM. 01:54 01:54 01:54 Time of Block: April 18, 2012 at 01:01 01:54 01:54 01:54 Length of Block: Infinite 01:54 01:54 01:54 Blocked By: CzechMate 01:54 01:54 Ok 01:54 he is done completly 01:54 Length of Block: Infinite 01:54 What about... Darth Smith Returns? 01:54 he will go and block it 01:54 Ok... 01:54 *kick 01:55 Wow, he has done alot... He has been grumpy lately... 01:55 http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_D_Z-D2tzi14/S8TRIo4br3I/AAAAAAAACv4/Zh7_GcMlRKo/s400/ALOT.png 01:55 He has said no in every nomination there has been... 01:55 Wow Knight 01:55 Just... Wow 01:55 We got a problem................ 01:55 'Alot' isn't a word. 01:55 What? 01:56 It's a meme. 01:56 http://brickwiki.org/wiki/Main_Page 01:56 Hi! o/ 01:56 A lot is a word. 01:56 Copy 01:56 Evil copiers 01:56 What the? 01:56 Are there pages the same as ours? 01:56 can't find the darth smith returns user page 01:56 I don't know... We should try to bring them down 01:57 Um... I don't know... 01:57 SPAM, but don't say we're Brickipedia. 01:57 We should say we're the 'MEGABLOKS Wiki'. 01:57 Building Bricks was a copy of this 01:57 Lol, No 01:57 We can't do that 01:57 I could cruch it 01:57 Why not? 01:57 That would be really mean to do... 01:57 Ok, fine 01:57 so.... 01:57 Let it burn! 01:58 (evil) 01:58 (Garmadon) 01:58 Great idea Awesomeknight.... we should do that...... First raid all the good info then destroy it..... 01:59 (sith) 01:59 For Brickipedia! (Raises sword) 01:59 lets move I am a admin there 01:59 Don't mention us as Brickipedia. 01:59 Then they'll get us. 01:59 Really? 01:59 And troll us back. 01:59 Yes. 01:59 Lets go now 01:59 I know what it's like. 01:59 ? 02:00 I'm an expert in war! 02:00 We'll only make one account. 02:00 One that we share. 02:00 Ok, can you tell me the assword then? 02:00 Oops 02:00 I won't make the account. 02:00 You will. 02:00 Should I? 02:00 Yes. 02:00 It's the only way to edit there. 02:00 Ok, gimme some time 02:00 Wait. 02:00 Not the MEGABLOKS wiki... 02:01 The MLP wiki! 02:01 Try to be BrickCraft. 02:01 They're another wiki. 02:01 Then they'll have war with eachother. 02:01 *each other. 02:01 Ok, but lets not destory any good info, keep stuff we don't have 02:01 And we'll have two enemies dead. 02:01 This is like a medieval war raid against two enemies! 02:01 Yep. 02:02 I know how to start a war between to kingdoms. 02:02 They'll fight until they're both destroyed. 02:02 g2g 02:02 Bye. 02:02 While we stay as the best LEGO wiki! 02:03 Then after that, we'll have to find another competitor to fight Bricklink. 02:03 While we'll stay out of the 'war'. 02:03 Dang it! Server maintenance won't let me make an account 02:03 D:< 02:04 Bookmark the page. 02:04 We'll wait some time... 02:04 Lets try to destroy BrickLink and say we are BrickWiki! 02:04 No. 02:04 We say we're BrickCraft. 02:04 BrickCraft vs BrickLink. 02:04 Nah. 02:04 Let's not do this 'war' we can get in trouble here. 02:05 Yeah 02:05 Because you-know-who is watching us. 02:05 Who? 02:05 We shouldn't do it. 02:05 I tried to tell you it was not good 02:05 Yeah. 02:05 We won't do it. 02:05 But then You persuaded me to let it burn... 02:05 Wait! 02:06 IF, yes IF, you do it, atack Building Bricks wiki to 02:06 They are a copy of us 02:06 No. 02:06 Mr.Brick will tell on me. 02:06 And my Mod powers: gone. 02:06 We're not going to invade anyone. 02:07 I know it was a joke 02:07 I would die if we did 02:07 Yes, you would. 02:07 Then my could be mod powers would disapear 02:08 Do we even know if that one wiki is a copy of us? 02:08 Sigh, I bet they are 02:09 If only wikis didn't copy this one... 02:10 ello 02:10 Hey! 02:10 Hi 02:10 hello 02:10 again 02:10 Hello 02:10 o/ 02:11 How are you? 02:11 Good 02:11 Thats good 02:12 About what you said above, there are wikis that copy Brickipedia. 02:12 Sigh 02:13 Arn't you a mod Dataman? 02:13 No, I'm a Patroller. Or, as some would rather have it, troll. 02:13 I never have been a chat mod. 02:14 i did request once and got 11 votes no, 1 vote neutral and 0 votes yes. 02:14 Oh 02:14 What does a patroller do 02:15 I am one now apparently 02:15 None is really sure 02:15 * no one 02:17 Anyone know what a patroller does? 02:19 A patroller is someone trusted to make good edits, not vandalize pages, and patrol recent activity. 02:20 Which is most of what I do here. 02:21 Ok 02:23 Hmm... 02:23 Awesome Patroller Sonofhades101 to the rescue!!! 02:23 (cool) 02:25 I gtg 02:25 sigh 02:25 star test 02:34 clone 02:34 Hello o/ 02:34 What? 02:34 if i understand right daleks are not robots 02:35 they are armor 02:35 bye 02:37 Bye 02:52 Hello Clone 02:52 Luwiki 02:52 o/ 02:52 Hello Soh o/ 02:54 Hi, How are you? 02:55 Good 02:55 That's good 02:56 Did you know that CM's admin request failed? 02:56 It did 02:56 Sigh 02:56 I was the one to tell him about it 02:56 Anyways, the Palace Guard should be deleted 02:56 He was not pleased 02:57 I know 02:57 Yes... Sigh 02:57 I wonder if there is a palace guard picture in the lego video games... 02:58 Hi 02:58 Hey! 02:58 I think its partly my fault CM is leaving 02:58 No. 02:58 It's only 'cause of the admin. 02:59 CM is leaving? 02:59 Why? 02:59 It's 'cause of the admin. 02:59 He didn't get it. 02:59 I know 02:59 But he's leaving cause of it? 03:00 Yep. 03:00 I told him about it failing so its partly my fault 03:02 Cm is LEAVING!!!!!! 03:02 Hey! 03:02 Sigh 03:02 He has loads of friends 03:02 Sigh 03:02 I gtg 03:02 Hey 03:02 Hi Br1ck o/ 03:02 Bye. 03:02 Hey! o/ 03:02 o/ hai guys 03:02 the star test ... 03:02 Penguin's leaving 03:02 I was one of his first friends... 03:02 :( why is everyone leaving 03:03 gtg 03:03 o/ 03:03 have fun 03:03 Bye. o/ 03:03 I think the first time i spoke to him i swore at him... 03:03 ... 03:03 He's a great user 03:04 He will be back 03:04 I know. 03:04 I had a great time editing his AC wiki when it was popular. 03:04 It's now untouched for months. 03:04 I told him there was no point leaving 03:05 can I ask you for a link to my request? 03:06 Brickipedia:Request_for_Chat_Moderator/Br1ck_animat0r?t=20120413232028 03:07 Looks like you will get the rights 03:13 penguin got more than 30 and still flopped 03:13 Making a page on my wiki with how CM reacted to the news of his admin request failing 03:14 From the logs 03:14 yup 03:14 But i was the one to tell him about it failing 03:14 hmm 03:15 I feel bad for it like its partly my fault that he's leaving 03:16 Hi! 03:17 http://cgcj.wikia.com/wiki/Czech_Mate_getting_the_news_of_his_admin_requests_failure 03:17 D: 03:18 Hey yo. 03:18 Hi. 03:19 o/ 03:19 Robloxian party! 03:20 Can't 03:21 Read the page yet? 03:21 Yeah. 03:21 Sad, 03:21 :( 03:22 Man LDraw is taking its free time to install. 03:22 Hello? 03:22 Are my chats showing up? 03:22 Errr. 03:22 Refreshing page. 03:22 Testing. 03:22 Works. 03:23 Ikr? @Knight 03:23 Back. 03:27 HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE LDRAW TO INSTALL!!!??? : P 03:27 Never installed it 03:27 And don't know what it is 03:28 "LDraw™ is an open standard for LEGO CAD programs that allow the user to create virtual LEGO models and scenes." 03:29 So an LDD rip off? 03:29 Yep. 03:33 How many parts are there!? 03:33 Back. 03:37 *Cricket sounds* :) 03:40 Bye. 03:40 ... 03:42 The Balrog of Morgoth. 03:42 Sorry for not talking im watching the web planet 03:42 Web Planet? 03:44 http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Web_Planet_%28TV_story%29 03:45 http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Racnoss 03:46 Bad alien that is 03:46 http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Zarbi So much better 03:48 BIFF STOLE THE PHONE BOX! 03:49 http://www.teefury.com/products_large_images/1331916095_BOTTOM_15.jpg 03:49 What? 03:49 Biff from Back to the Future. 03:49 Oh from back to the future 03:49 Yeah. 03:50 What Biff did is similar to what the Master did in Utopia/the Sound of Drums. 03:51 I know 03:58 Hey 03:59 Hello? 03:59 It ussualy busy on here around this time. 03:59 *usually 04:01 Hello o/ 04:01 hi 04:01 Hi 04:01 Read: http://cgcj.wikia.com/wiki/Czech_Mate_getting_the_news_of_his_admin_requests_failure 04:01 remenber me awesomeking 04:02 do u play minecraft 04:02 i think yes 04:02 NO1 04:02 NO!* 04:03 Yes, I do. 04:03 i ment creeper s 04:03 i am jenus 04:03 genus 04:03 I just had a parents evening at school. 04:03 i am sick 04:03 It went well, I think. 04:04 CS did you read the link i posted? 04:04 Yeah, CM didn't get Admin. 04:04 Was there something he said that was bad? 04:04 we are spos to stay on topic 04:05 what is topic 04:05 There isn't one at the moment. 04:05 what is the topic 04:05 rules say 04:05 Woo Hoo! 04:05 spAm 04:06 Pokemon Black and White 2 coming out this autumn! 04:06 Woo Hoo! is not spam. 04:06 Sound fake 04:06 i dont care 04:06 what grade are u in 04:06 2 04:06 -_- 04:06 Pokemon is for all ages. 04:07 Im in year 10 04:07 tell me 04:07 I'm in Year 8. 04:07 Not sure what the difference is between grade and year. 04:08 pokamon b and w 2 is out were i live 04:08 But Pokemon is for all ages. 04:08 No it isn't. 04:08 It can't be. 04:08 ya 04:08 It sounds fake to me 04:08 It is being released June in Jap an and Autumn everywhere else. 04:08 i have an awesome tv 04:08 What sounds fake? 04:09 it can whatch eneything 04:09 So can most TV's. 04:10 Pokemon Black and White 2 04:10 jk i hakedit 04:10 It isn't. 04:10 Really? 04:10 It was revealed on the official Pokemon TV Show, Pokemon Smash. 04:10 Show me a reliable source 04:10 now i can watch eny un releaset show 04:11 One sec. 04:11 hey lego boy 04:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifWzy9P2EnM 04:12 Although I feel the Pokemon are losing the original feeling. 04:13 They should remake Ruby and Saphire in the Hoegn Region. 04:13 wow that sucs 04:13 Same 04:13 They seem to be making boring Pokemon recently. 04:13 Thats why i play Red version for gameboy volour 04:13 I have Blue version! 04:13 shut up about pokimon 04:14 I mean which were better, the original Legendary Dogs, Raiku, Entei and Suicune or the new ones? 04:14 Terrakion, Virzion and Cobalion suck. 04:14 They are only Level 40 aswell. 04:15 Ok... 04:15 if u what to talk about pokimon go to a pokimon chatroom 04:15 I don't know any above diamond and pearl except Lillipup 04:15 Urgh, Lillipup sucked aswell. 04:15 D: 04:15 Like it 04:16 Its a dog with a pie in its face 04:16 : 04:16 : 04:16 if u what to talk about pokimon go to a pokimon chatroom 04:16 xD 04:16 Pidgey, Weedle and Catipee were the best. 04:16 Umm you don't like it leave 04:16 no u 04:16 O-O 04:17 Well im not leaving 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 aa 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 a 04:17 Spam. 04:17 Stop spamming 04:17 hell no 04:17 Umm yes 04:17 u should to 04:17 You can be banned for it. 04:17 Were are not spamming 04:18 i was a month ago by awesomeknight 04:18 baned 04:18 and u can ban me 04:18 Well you will be banned again when a mod comes on 04:18 not now 04:19 Or when I become a mod, which won't be any time today. 04:19 die in a hole 04:19 I should be a mod allready 04:19 Thats nice 04:20 well at lease u r not talking about pokinmon 04:20 No, you go fall in a hole and break your ankles. Then someone should go and fill it up. 04:20 We are allowed to talk about what we lik 04:20 like* 04:20 I just had to say that after an awful day. 04:20 CS that is a harsh thing to say 04:21 But so was what tigerstar said 04:21 Well I am in an extremly bad mood today. 04:21 And I can't put up with some things. 04:21 sry i have never broken a bone even on the hardis thing i have done 04:22 You shouldn't have to put with stuff like that 04:22 I know, but we can talk about whatever we want to. 04:22 And he shouldn't be spamming. 04:22 I know 04:22 Well he personally attacked us and spammed 04:22 like gaping a pile of logs on a scooder 04:22 So when a mod comes he is being banned 04:23 going down a step hil 04:23 scooder? 04:23 Is that even a real word? 04:23 u have no life if u dont know what a scooder is 04:24 google is a click images 04:24 Please use proper grammar 04:24 google it 04:24 No. 04:24 SCOODER 04:24 I can live my life without knowing what a scooder is. 04:24 Hi o/ 04:25 Hey 04:25 Same 04:25 hi o/ 04:25 then google it 04:25 what's the topic? 04:25 scooders 04:25 google:razer scooder 04:25 Omg. 04:26 and thare one is 04:26 You actually can not spell. 04:26 did u see it 04:26 It it spelt, s-c-o-o-t-e-r. 04:26 dame u i am sick 04:26 *is 04:26 That doesn't affect your spelling. 04:26 Dame him? don't you mean damn? 04:27 I AM SICK 04:27 nope. i am listening to music from a movie and i am not interested in scooters. 04:27 Ok 04:27 then what 04:27 And I am in a bad mood! 04:28 do u now beanmeister22 04:28 No. 04:28 Even if you are sick you could still at least use proper grammar 04:28 on youtube 04:28 No. 04:28 Never heard of it 04:28 i am a slow typer 04:28 youtube him 04:28 i always use the grammar i now use 04:29 No thanks 04:29 he has over 9000 subsribers 04:29 Sounds like a bad channel 04:29 I have what, 13. 04:29 Wait, 12. 04:29 one of the best lego channels ever 04:29 i have16 04:30 I really don't about it 04:30 And I have over 98,000 views. 04:30 but he sud me 04:30 hi spi o/ 04:30 spy* 04:30 He sud you? 04:30 What? 04:30 i hav over 288,888 views 04:30 yes 04:30 Well I only have 13 videos. 04:30 i have 22 04:31 Exactly. 04:31 I have over 634,561 views and 37 views and 73 subscribers 04:31 37 videos* 04:31 hi 04:31 what is your channel 04:32 http://www.youtube.com/user/Legoguyproductions1/videos 04:32 Nothing to do with lego 04:32 Just a name i thought of months ago 04:32 sub for sud 04:33 No i don't do that 04:33 sub for SUB 04:33 wy noy 04:33 NO! 04:33 Its stupid 04:33 clone 04:33 you channel sucks 04:33 I only subscibe to good channels 04:33 STOP FIGHTING! 04:33 :O 04:33 bm22 is better 04:33 We don't care about him! 04:33 To be honest i don't really care about your opinion 04:33 everyone has their own opinions, don't fight over them 04:34 Were not 04:34 you aer 04:34 are 04:34 you insulted him 04:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1XzrhXay4w&feature=related to calm down :) 04:34 No Tiger is! 04:34 We never insulted him 04:34 you called his channel stupid and said you only watch good channels 04:35 I never did 04:35 clone 04:35 do u now nigahiga or smosh 04:35 I can't have a opinion on it has he hasn't linked to it 04:35 the apostrophe goes AFTER the word in peoples' 04:35 I know none oof them 04:35 It doesn't 04:35 it does 04:35 Thats bad grammar 04:36 do u no nigahiga or smosh 04:36 no, it's good grammar 04:36 let me look it up 04:36 over 5,000,000 subers 04:36 No, that, what Tiger is using, is bad grammar. 04:36 so 04:36 And spelling. 04:36 Well that is obvious 04:37 clone, my way is right 04:37 I looked it up 04:37 American grammar? 04:37 Hello 04:37 at least my picture isent a retred creeper 04:37 We use British English here 04:37 hi o/ 04:37 sup 04:37 Please don't call him bad names 04:38 apostrophes are in both brit and american english 04:38 I know but you pu it before the s 04:38 put* 04:38 i am going to order chines 04:38 It is supposes to be like that. 04:38 Nice to know. 04:38 that signifies a possessive, like SuperSpyX's userpage 04:39 @Tigarstar2: please do not use retard not beaches it is a bad word but we can think of using ways to argue with out offending the mentally handicapped 04:39 gosh 04:39 stop 04:39 subject change 04:39 We have been trying taht for ages 04:39 that* 04:39 ok then 04:39 Pokemon! 04:40 what do you think about the proposed official MOc competitions? 04:40 @Creeper S: lol 04:40 No 04:40 Forum:Official_MOC_Competitions??t=20120419030448 04:40 Lets not speak of Pokemon again 04:40 @Super spy: Yes 04:40 Read that forum sounds like a great idea 04:40 anyone saw my contest? 04:40 Yes 04:41 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7i80TwYVGo whatch this and i wont swar 04:41 swar? 04:41 duh, I saw it 04:41 I made the award for it 04:41 no u didnt 04:41 Chronicle. 04:41 Really. 04:41 Chronicle? 04:41 chronicle parady 04:41 spy indeed made the award :) 04:41 What has that got to do with this. 04:42 parady 04:42 just watch it 04:42 No. 04:42 No 04:42 nope 04:42 I never wanted to watch the film so why would I watch the parody? 04:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7i80TwYVGo nigahiga has over 5,500,000 subers 04:43 So? 04:43 Nice to know. 04:43 Still doesn't mean im going to watch his videos 04:43 paridy is not to much related to me movie 04:43 i won't watch the video 04:44 You have spelt 'parody' wrong twice with 2 different spellings. 04:44 fine u mise out on youtubes BEST camidean 04:44 If you want to watch a good YouTube viedo search George Lucas strikes back* *Brick bobby does not condone the language in this video or has anything to do with the video and is not responsible for any content you may see 04:44 i don't care about the video 04:44 Seen it was bad in my opinion 04:45 Test 04:45 make a new youtube account and it will show best channels and his wii be first 04:46 ??? 04:46 His Wii? 04:46 What does that mean? 04:46 i won't make a new account 04:46 Nintendo Wii 04:46 ? 04:46 a new nintendo WII? 04:46 The Wii U. 04:46 or a DS wit different name :P 04:46 i will go away if u whatch it or spam attack 04:47 and i meant will 04:47 i watched it 04:47 The wii U 04:47 That is the new Nintendo Wii being released later this year, along with LEGO City Stories. 04:47 what is his name 04:47 I would rather a spam attack than watching that. 04:47 We know 04:47 happy now? i watched the intend wii video 04:47 what is his name then 04:47 I don't know, I didn't watch it. 04:47 nigahiga 04:48 You told us anyway. 04:48 The wii U is just the dying creation of Nintendo before they go bankrupt 04:48 the one with glasses 04:48 .... 04:48 see 04:48 they say it a lot 04:49 Well I think we would all rather a spam attack than watch something we all know about. 04:49 i am not interested in his videos 04:49 Same 04:49 Make that 3. 04:49 then watch one of his songs 04:49 No!! 04:49 Forum:Idea 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 aa 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:49 a 04:50 not interested in the songs,too 04:50 TIGER! 04:50 warn1 04:50 Why can't you get it into your head! 04:50 spam warning! 04:50 We don't like this person! 04:50 oh great 04:50 no chat mods 04:50 And we don't like his videos or songs. 04:50 superspy can u ban me 04:50 no 04:50 I'm not a chat mod 04:50 see 04:50 you can leave 04:50 Well I should be a chat mod this time tommorow 04:51 I should be chat mod sometime soon. 04:51 ok the 04:51 b 04:51 b 04:51 b 04:51 b 04:51 b 04:51 b 04:51 tiger, why don't you leave if you want banned 04:51 b 04:51 bb 04:51 b 04:51 b 04:51 b 04:51 b 04:51 bb 04:51 STOP! 04:51 no 04:51 Stop spaming 04:51 no 04:51 no 04:51 warn1 04:51 no 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 Warn2 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 spamming is evil 04:51 n 04:51 nn 04:51 nn 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 STOP IT NOW! 04:51 04:51 nn 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 n 04:51 t 04:51 rf 04:51 f 04:51 f 04:51 STOP 04:51 ff 04:51 f 04:51 f 04:51 f 04:51 f 04:51 ff 04:51 f 04:51 f 04:51 f 04:51 f 04:51 f 04:51 f 04:51 f 04:51 f 04:51 f 04:51 I'm contacting an admin 04:51 STOP! 04:51 04:51 Print Screen. 04:51 now 04:51 STOP THIS AT ONCE 04:51 Thank you Spy 04:52 then watch then vid 04:52 NOOOOOO!!! 04:52 i don't want to! 04:52 We are allowed to do what we like 04:52 Stop blackmailing us! 04:52 your chus 04:52 I. Ew 04:52 *sorry mucked up keypad 04:52 Get some spelling lessons! 04:52 shut up 04:52 Inew 04:52 die creeper 04:52 s 04:52 s 04:52 ss 04:52 s 04:52 s 04:52 s 04:52 s 04:52 s 04:52 s 04:52 s 04:52 s 04:52 d 04:52 f 04:52 f 04:52 g 04:52 g 04:52 g 04:52 g 04:52 No! 04:52 gf 04:52 f 04:52 d 04:52 d 04:52 d 04:52 d 04:52 d 04:52 ddf 04:52 f 04:52 gf 04:52 g 04:52 g 04:52 g 04:52 y 04:52 j 04:52 jj 04:52 j 04:52 fd 04:52 d 04:52 d 04:52 d 04:52 tiger watch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1XzrhXay4w&feature=related to calm down 04:52 d 04:52 d 04:53 d 04:53 d 04:53 d 04:53 d 04:53 d 04:53 d 04:53 dd 04:53 d 04:53 d 04:53 d 04:53 i 04:53 i 04:53 i 04:53 i 04:53 i 04:53 You die in an endless hole! 04:53 04:53 ii 04:53 ii 04:53 i 04:53 i 04:53 i 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 ee 04:53 e 04:53 * I new I should of got my rigts a 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 Please CS don't insult him it will just make the situation worse 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 ec 04:53 c 04:53 c 04:53 c 04:53 c 04:53 c 04:53 c 04:53 c 04:53 c 04:53 r 04:53 r 04:53 r 04:53 r 04:53 r 04:53 r 04:53 r 04:53 r 04:53 e 04:53 ROHIRRIM! 04:53 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 p 04:53 p 04:53 p 04:53 p 04:53 p 04:53 p 04:53 p 04:53 p 04:53 p 04:53 STOP IT NOW! 04:53 p 04:53 p 04:53 p 04:53 pp 04:53 p 04:53 p 04:53 p 04:53 p 04:53 p 04:53 p 04:53 p 04:53 p 04:53 p 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 e 04:53 ee 04:53 e 04:53 r 04:53 r 04:53 r 04:53 r 04:53 04:53 04:53 04:53 04:53 Break it up 04:53 04:53 04:53 04:53 04:53 04:53 04:53 04:53 04:53 04:53 04:53 04:53 04:53 s 04:53 04:53 04:53 04:53 s 04:53 s 04:53 s 04:53 s 04:53 s 04:53 s 04:53 s 04:53 s 04:53 s 04:53 ha ha 04:53 Stop Tigerstar 04:53 Thats not funny 04:53 then watch 04:53 TigerStar that is evil 04:54 Stop 04:54 u to 04:54 Just because you don't get our way doesn't mean you have to spam 04:54 your* 04:54 i now 04:54 tiger,watch my vid and stop 04:54 it is fun 04:54 Well why spam then? 04:54 Well go do it somewhere else! 04:54 its fun 04:54 it's not fun 04:54 it's annoying 04:54 what vid irnkk 04:54 Spamming is against the rule! 04:55 su are u 04:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1XzrhXay4w&feature=related then stop spamming 04:55 o_o 04:55 Me, spamming. 04:55 that sucks 04:55 Yay! 04:55 can we change topic? 04:55 i am a good boy 04:55 Got your message. :P 04:56 Ban Tiger please. 04:56 no 04:56 He has been spamming. 04:56 Please don't ask me to come here again, though. 04:56 ban creeper 04:56 And we have tried to stop him. 04:56 Ta-da. 04:56 Unfortunately there were no chat mods. 04:56 Thanks. 04:56 he keeps talking about a video 04:56 Bye now. :) 04:56 I contacted CJC 04:56 bye o/ 04:56 Cya. 04:56 oh 04:56 Peace at last. 04:57 hi/bye cligra 04:57 o/ hi Brick bobby :) 04:57 Back 04:57 o/ 04:57 THANK YOU CLIGRA :D 04:57 Hello Bobby o/ 04:58 BBL, cya. 04:58 Bye CS 04:58 anyone else think it is kinda odd new people join brickipedia and spam at chat? more people did the same previously 05:00 I know 05:00 There just trollers 05:00 and sockpuppets,i think 05:02 Yes there most likely are 05:02 Ezio and Volcam had sockpuppets 05:03 I know 05:03 SHAZAM 05:03 hi 05:04 Ezio gave me my nickname of Clone glitch idiot guy 05:04 Hello o/ 05:04 How are you? 05:04 im still ill 05:04 dosnt feel better at all 05:05 hi 05:05 Whats wrong? how are you ill? 05:05 gouch 05:05 cold 05:05 and some others 05:05 hi o/ 05:06 hi 05:06 Sounds bad 05:06 and it is! 05:06 I'm re-requesting chat mod rights 05:06 I've had too many bad experiences 05:07 why you all want to be chat mods 05:07 i dont care 05:07 why is it that the only time I need to ban someone is when I don't have chat mod? 05:07 :( 05:08 got request done 05:08 Because you asked to have the rights removed 05:08 yes 05:08 but I've been good 05:08 haven't I? 05:09 Well you haven't been bad 05:10 bye guys 05:10 Bye o/ 05:13 So what to talk about now? 05:14 idk 05:14 Oh ok 05:15 Clone,you like star wars,right? never saw it.. is it fun? 05:16 Yes 05:16 There great films 05:19 ok 05:21 Here ye, here ye! 05:21 hi 05:21 hey 05:22 hi 05:22 Hello o/ Knight, RaceLord 05:22 o/ 05:22 \o 05:22 o\ 05:22 /o 05:22 knight 05:22 please don't spam 05:22 BA! 05:22 Hey! 05:22 o/ 05:22 hi! 05:23 Hi 05:23 So happy to see me? 05:23 @Spy, that wasn't considered spamming. And I'm the Mod here. 05:23 >_< 05:23 @BA: I haven't seen you for a while 05:23 Br1ck! o/ 05:23 :D 05:23 No one calls him Ba anymore 05:23 We are just on at different times. 05:24 Different time zones 05:24 You call me br1ck, Jon or pippin. 05:24 BA is easier than Br1ck 05:24 Lol Pippin 05:24 I feel sympathy for Br1ck. 05:24 Jon makes me think of garfield 05:24 :P 05:24 Lol 05:24 How so? 05:25 I don't like being called AK, so I don't call him BA. 05:25 Even though AK is shorter than Knight. 05:25 Jon, from the Garfield comics? 05:25 AK-47? 05:25 :D 05:25 >:/ 05:25 Spy why name a gun? 05:25 u iz dangerous! 05:26 um 05:26 No he isn't 05:26 ooh 05:26 I am dangerous. :P 05:26 see?!? 05:26 I'm a master swordsmen. 05:26 men? 05:26 *swordsman. 05:26 Oops. 05:26 I pwn you with my sniper rifle 05:26 Nope. 05:27 Chainmail! :D 05:27 yup 05:27 Chaingun! 05:27 The Pen is mightier than the sword 05:27 I'm requesting chat mod again 05:27 How so? 05:27 @Br1ck 05:27 pen-guins? 05:27 >:D 05:28 No spy 05:28 Hmm, I was asking why night"felt sympathy for br1ck." 05:29 Brb 05:29 Yes how? 05:29 Brb 05:29 I already said. -_- 05:30 I had to leave/rejoin, sorry 05:30 Oh indeed you did 05:30 gee 05:30 "I don't like being called AK, so I don't call him BA. 05:30 Even though AK is shorter than Knight. " 05:30 Brb 05:31 Because of the horrible insistence of people calling you AK 05:31 Yeah. 05:31 Fair enough :-) 05:35 They're taking the hobbits to Isengard! 05:36 back 05:36 Boilém mash em stick ém in the stew! 05:36 ? 05:36 Oh! 05:36 boil 'em mash'em* 05:37 trolololol :P 05:37 saruman 05:37 do you know a epic Saruman quote? 05:37 Hey! o/ 2012 04 19